Literarische Methoden
Für das Portal, siehe Portal:Literarische Methoden Literarische Methoden sind erkennbare Strukturen, die in einem Text verwendet wird und wichtige Aspekte des Stils der Autoren sind. Sie zählen neben Charakteren, Handlung, Hintergrund und Thema zu den fünf Elementen der Fiktion. Literarische Methoden sind wichtige und umfangreiche Werkzeuge der literarischen Analyse. Vergleichende Elemente Ironie thumb|right|200px In Literatur und Film ist Ironie definiert als „eine Technik zur Anzeige einer Intention oder Attitüde, die gegensätzlich zu dem scheinbar dargestellten steht und die entweder durch die Charaktere oder den Handlungsverlauf umgesetzt wird“ ("a technique of indicating, as through character or plot development, an intention or attitude opposite to that which is actually or ostensibly stated." http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/irony). In Lost gibt es eine Reihe von Beispielen für kosmische beziehungsweise tragische Ironie, in denen das Schicksal einigen Charakteren scheinbar einen üblen Streich spielt. Dies ist auch als "poetische Gerechtigkeit" bekannt. Gegenüberstellung thumb|right|200px In Literatur und Film ist eine Gegenüberstellung eine bestimmte Anordnung von zwei gegensätzlichen Elementen (zum Beispiel Ideen, Charaktere oder Objekte). Entweder werden diese Elemente direkt miteinander verglichen oder in ähnlicher Erzählweise dargestellt. Lost verwendet Gegenüberstellungen häufig, um die Handlung oder Charaktere weiterzuentwickeln. Es gibt sowohl Beispiele für Emotionen, abstrakte Konzepte, Eigenschaften/Werte von Charakteren oder Bilder. Handlungselemente Cliffhanger thumb|right|200px Ein Cliffhanger ist ein Handlungselement, dass in Filmen und Büchern, aber auch in anderen Arten der Fiktion eingesetzt wird. Dabei handelt es sich um ein abruptes Ende, bei dem die Hauptcharaktere häufig in einer gefährlichen oder schwierigen Situation zurückgelassen werden. Diese Art des Finales soll die Zuschauer/Leser dazu motivieren, bei nachfolgenden Episoden/Büchern zurückzukehren, um herauszufinden, wie der Cliffhanger aufgelöst wird. In vielen Episoden von Lost gibt es Cliffhanger von unterschiedlicher Intensität. Kleinere Cliffhanger findet man häufig bei Werbepausen, während größere Cliffhanger am Ende der Episode zu finden sind. Das Finale einer Staffel übertrifft meistens noch die Cliffhanger von einzelnen Episoden. Handlungswendung thumb|right|200px Eine Handlungswendung ist eine Änderung der erwarteten Entwicklung eines fiktiven Werks. Im Fernsehen kann eine Handlungswendung als Wendungsende bezeichnet werden, wenn sie am Ende einer Szene, Episode, Staffel oder Serie stattfindet. Handlungswendungen werden häufig durch kleine Hinweise angekündigt. Mindfuck Ein Mindfuck ist eine erwähnenswerte Unterart der Handlungswendung. Die Wendung ist dabei außerordentlich intensiv, da die Zuschauer zuvor bewusst und meistens langfristig dazu gebracht werden, ein bestimmtes Schema zu erwarten, um dann mit dem Mindfuck konfrontiert zu werden. Der Begriff als solcher ist jedoch relativ stark umstritten und es gibt bisher noch keine exakte Definition. Typuscharaktere Siehe auch: Archetypen thumb|right|200px Ein Archetyp ist eine Methode für die Analyse oder Erschaffung von Geschichten und Mythologie. In der archetypischen Analyse wird angenommen, dass alle Mythologien dieselbe Grundstruktur haben, die zu ihren Charakteren und Geschichten passt. Die Handlung und alle Charaktere von Lost können mit dieser Methode analysiert werden. Man kann mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass die Autoren von Lost an diese Analyse gedacht haben, da es ein häufiges Studienthema bei dem Lernen des Schreibens ist. Redshirts thumb|right|200px Ein "Redshirt" ist eine Art von Typuscharakter in Film und Fernsehen, der nicht zu den wichtigsten Hauptcharakteren zählt. Für gewöhnlich ist sein Beitrag zum Handlungsverlauf, dass er stirbt. Der Begriff bezieht sich lediglich auf die Charaktere, nicht auf die Schauspieler. Die Schauspieler, die ein "Redshirt" spielen, werden normalerweise als "Gastdarsteller" erwähnt. Ungesehener Charakter thumb|right|x200px Ein "ungesehener Charakter ist ein wiederkehrender Typuscharakter, der zwar eine große Bedeutung für die Handlung hat, dem Publikum jedoch nicht gezeigt wird. Häufig sind solche Charaktere nur im Schatten zu sehen oder man sieht nur den Körper bis zum Hals. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist es, die betreffenden Szenen aus der Sicht dieses Charakters zu zeigen. Ihre Rolle für die Handlung ist gewöhnlich der Schlüssel zu den Geheimnissen, die sie umgeben. Bei Lost ist Jacob ein gutes Beispiel für einen ungesehenen Charakter. Bisher war er nur im Schatten zu sehen. Erzählmechanismen Deus ex machina thumb|right|200px Eine ist sowohl der Titel einer Episode als auch der Name eines Erzählmechanismus. Der Mechanismus wird als unerwartete und/oder unwahrscheinliche Lösung für ein bisher unlösbares Problem verwendet. Aus dem Lateinischen übersetzt bedeutet es etwa „Gott aus einer Maschine.“ Der Begriff stammt ursprünglich aus antiken griechischen Theatern und er beschreibt einen Vorgang, bei dem ein Schauspielern mit einem Kran von oben auf die Bühne gebracht wird, um zu vermitteln, dass es sich dabei um einen Gott handelt. Dieser Gott hilft den Charakteren mit einer plötzlichen Handlungswendung. Der Ausdruck wurde im Lauf der Zeit auf jedes Gerät in einer Handlung bezogen, das eine plötzliche Wendung oder Auflösung der Handlung herbeiführt. In Drehbüchern beschreibt der Begriff ein willkürliches Handlungsende, das auf die Faulheit des Autors zurückzuführen ist und das Publikum dazu bringt, sich betrogen zu fühlen. Rückblenden thumb|right|200px Eine Rückblende ist ein Handlungsmechanismus, bei dem eine eingeschobene Szene die Erzählung in die Vergangenheit bringt (bezogen auf die Gegenwart der Haupthandlung). Rückblenden werden häufig verwendet, um Ereignisse nachzuerzählen, die sich bereits vor der bisherigen Haupthandlung ereignet haben, oder um wichtige Hintergrundgeschichten auszufüllen. Die Technik wird dazu genutzt, Spannung in einer Geschichte zu erzeugen oder um einen Charakter zu entwickeln. In der Literatur bezeichnet eine "interne Analepsis" eine Rückblende zu einer früheren Stelle der Handlung während eine "externe Analepsis" eine Rückblende zu einem Abschnitt beschreibt, der noch vor der Erzählung liegt. Rückblenden sind bei Lost ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Handlungsentwicklung und gehören zu den Hauptelementen, die Lost von anderen TV-Serien abheben. Nahezu jeder Hauptcharakter wird in einer oder mehreren Rückblenden vorgestellt, die das Leben des jeweiligen Charakters vor dem Absturz auf der Insel darstellen. Häufig bilden Rückblenden oder Elemente davon eine Gegenüberstellung (siehe oben) mit der Gegenwart auf der Insel. Der zentrierte Charakter wird in dem Fall auch auf der Insel mit einem ähnlichen Problem konfrontiert, das er dann anders löst als in der Vergangenheit. Vorausblenden thumb|right|200px Eine Vorausblende (oder auch Prolepsis) findet statt, wenn die primäre Reihenfolge der Ereignisse von einer eingeschobenen Szene unterbrochen wird, die ein Ereignis darstellt, das in der Zukunft stattfindet (bezogen auf die Gegenwart der Haupthandlung). Vorausblenden werden seltener genutzt als ihr Gegenstück, die Rückblende. Bei Lost wird erstmals in der Doppelepisode und ein Vorausblende verwendet, was jedoch nicht von Anfang an deutlich erkennbar ist. Die erste Episode, die eine Vorausblende verwendet, die sofort erkennbar ist, ist . In der Episode gibt es erstmals sowohl Voraus- als auch Rückblenden. Die Rückblendenelemente werden jedoch erst am Ende der Episode als solche identifiziert, wodurch eine Handlungswendung entsteht. Vorahnungen thumb|right|200px Bei einer Vorahnung hinterlässt der Autor subtile Hinweise zu Handlungsentwicklungen, die sich später ereignen. Im Gegensatz zu einer Vorausblende ist eine Vorahnung nur ein Hinweis auf den möglichen Ausgang einer Geschichte, ohne sie explizit zu beschreiben. Ein falscher Hinweise, der die Zuschauer auf eine falsche Fährte bringen soll, wird " " genannt. Bei Lost wird dieses Element häufig verwendet, was eine langen Liste von Offenen Fragen verursacht hat. "Rote Heringe" werden häufig für die Vorbereitung eines Mindfucks verwendet. Wiederkehrende Sätze thumb|right|200px Wiederkehrende Sätze sind Worte, Phrasen oder Ausdrücke, die durch ihre Wiederholung auffallen. Einige wiederkehrende Sätze können zu Merkmalen des Charakters werden, von dem sie häufig verwendet werden. Sie werden allgemein häufig als Teil von Gegenüberstellungen verwendet und sind auch ein Beispiel für Apophänie. Ein Teil der wiederkehrenden Sätze bei Lost kann im Hauptartikel nachgelesen werden. Symbolik thumb|right|200px Symbolik ist die angewandte Verwendung von Symbolen: Ikonische Repräsentationen, die bestimmte gebräuchliche Bedeutungen haben. Bei Lost findet man Symbolik häufig in Form von Gegenständen oder Dialogelementen, die den Geisteszustand eines Charakters widerspiegeln. Es ist anzumerken, dass Symbolik immer subjektiv ist und nicht zwangsläufig die "richtige" Interpretation ist. Außerdem ist sie ebenfalls anfällig für Apophänie. Trotzdem sollte deutliche Symbolik getrennt von Theorien betrachtet werden. Unzuverlässiger Erzähler thumb|right|200px Ein unzuverlässiger Erzähler ist eine literarische Methode, bei der der Leser dem Erzähler einer Geschichte nicht vertrauen kann. Diese Art von Erzähler (oder Erzählern) verwendet typischerweise Ellipsen, um Schlüsselinformationen auszulassen, damit die Leser später durch die unerwartete Entwicklung überrascht oder amüsiert wird. Ein Beispiel für dieses Element ist die Kurzgeschichte "Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke". Der Erzähler, der dem Leser die Geschichte darlegt, ist jemand, der nicht in die Handlung involviert ist. Im zweiten Akt erzählt er, dass sich Farquhar seiner Bestrafung entziehen und zu seiner Familie zurückkehren konnte. Im dritten Akt wird der unzuverlässige Erzähler enthüllt, als eine Handlungswendung am Ende offenbart, dass Farquhars Flucht nur eine Halluzination war, die er in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens erfahren hat. Die gesamte Handlung von Lost wird manchmal als unzuverlässiger Erzähler bezeichnet, da verschieden literarische Methoden verwendet werden, um die Zuschauer zu manipulieren. Kategorie:Handlung Kategorie:Analyse